Elves, Pixies, and a Bouquet of Forget Me Nots
by Lily Kaelar
Summary: My first fic. Robbie dreams constantly about his dark and frightening past, and it nearly drives him mad. Can Sportacus save him before it's too late? Cheesy, I know XD SportaRobbie. May contain elves, pixies, and special guest characters.
1. Prologue

A/N: My first fic, and this is only the prologue. I promise that the next chapter will be up very soon! Constructive criticism and suggestions are VERY welcome. '

Don't leave.

The light in his eyes began to fade as the little boy watched.

Don't leave me.

His eyelids began to droop ominously.

Don't…

"Don't forget me…son."

No. This can't be happening.

"DON'T LEAVE ME, DADDY!" he sobbed.

His father smiled one last time before his hand went limp in the little boy's.

He was dead.

Gone.

Don't leave…please…come back, Father…

"NOOOOOO!" he shouted, pounding his fists on the floor.

_Don't forget me…son._

_Don't forget._

_Don't forget._

_Don't forget._

A/N: Kind of a dark start, don't you think? I don't care much for the echo effect…but it seemed right at the time, so I did it anyways. Just to emphasize the line's importance. Or something. Please review!


	2. Realizations and Paranoia

A/N: Here it is, like I promised—It's just not on time. I fell asleep while writing it and did it this morning in class instead. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------

"Nngh…Don't forget…Don't leave…"

He rolled over and fell off the chair.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Realizing he was on the floor, Robbie jumped up and dusted himself off.

"I meant to do that."

He remembered what had just happened in his dream, and looked around hopefully.

But there was no one there.

_That was years ago, _he told himself. _He's dead, and there's no bringing him back._

It hurt all the same.

No matter how much he wanted to forget, he couldn't. And no matter how much he wanted to, he could never bring his father back to life.

He was gone. Forever.

Robbie began to pace about the room, deep in thought.

_Maybe there _is _a way to stop this._

Stephanie stopped running and tried to catch her breath.

"Take five, guys!" she called to her friends.

She threw the ball to Ziggy, who caught it and stumbled backwards. Stephanie giggled, and sat down on a nearby bench. Sportacus followed.

A frown soon replaced the smile on Stephanie's face. Sportacus noticed this and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…just thinking, that's all."

"Are you sure everything's okay?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Well…it's just that…Robbie usually tries to stop us from playing," she replied.

"And you want him to do that?"

"Well…no. It's just that he normally does that. He could be planning something, Sportacus. He could be up to something even bigger this time. So I'm kind of worried."

"Don't worry. He's probably just sleeping, that's all."

"But that's just it—whenever somebody yells, he always comes down to complain or trick us. We were being loud just now, and nothing happened. You know he can't sleep through that."

"True. But I think you're thinking about it too much."

"Huh?"

"Well, he's never been able to actually get me kicked out of town, right? So there's no problem."

Stephanie thought about this for a moment. She shrugged.

"Maybe you're right. I'm probably just being paranoid."

Robbie threw his mallet across the room in frustration. It hit the taffy machine, which made an odd, sputtering sound. Then it fell to the floor.

There was just no bringing him back. He knew that nobody had actually succeeded in reanimating a corpse—outside of books, that is. It was nearly impossible.

Nearly. It was _nearly _impossible. He was a brilliant inventor. He could do it if he tried.

He picked up a wrench and got back to work.

--------------------------------------------

A/N: I don't like this chapter. It makes him sound crazy or like a bad guy or something. It's rather misleading. Suggestions are very welcome. I need to fix it. I promise the next chapter will be better—I'm half way done already. There will be a special surprise inside, too…and it was a lot of fun to write. After the surprise, the plot gets a lot clearer, and the story starts moving. I'm sure you'll like it—I know I did. XD


	3. Suspicion and Cluelessness

A/N: Here it is, as promised—the second chapter, complete with special guest character and fluff. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------

A yellow and green-clad youth trudged down the road and stopped at a sign marked "LazyTown."

He smirked and continued to make his way towards the unsuspecting town, humming a tune all the way.

Once in town, he broke into a jog. He was thin enough as it was, though, and knew that he barely had had enough energy to walk that far. Curse all those days of watching TV and eating junk food!

When he reached the playground, he smiled. There they were, playing a game of catch. They had no idea what was coming next.

He made his way over to them and stopped when he saw their jaws drop in shock.

…………………………………………….

"NO FLIPPING WAY," breathed Trixie.

"Oh. My. Gosh," said Stingy in disbelief.

"You?" inquired Pixel. Had he had enough sleep? This _couldn't _be him. Could it…?

"Maggi!" shouted Ziggy, running up to the newcomer and giving him a big hug.

"Yo yo yo yo YO ZIGGY!" he shouted back. "Slide me some skin, soul brother!"

Maggi and Ziggy did a sort of weird secret handshake, and Stephanie watched confusedly. Who was this person?

"Long time, no see, _Maggi,_" said Pixel, raising an eyebrow.

"So why'd you leave?" asked Trixie.

He tried to hide his pained expression. It worked well—they didn't seem to notice a thing. He didn't want to tell them just yet. And _why _did these people keep insisting on using his real name?! His name was Jives, _not_ Maggi!!!

"Umm…I'll tell you some other time," he said quickly. Pixel frowned—he didn't entirely trust Maggi, despite their friendship. Something was up, and he wanted to know what.

Stephanie and Sportacus looked at one another, confused expressions on their faces. They _still _didn't know what was going on. Who _was _this Maggi person, and why was he here?

Sportacus shrugged and flipped over to Maggi, leaving Stephanie to stand there by herself.

"And you are…?" asked Jives. He had never seen this flipping blue guy before.

"Sportacus," he replied, sticking out his hand. Jives shook it hesitantly—something about this blue guy wasn't right. He didn't seem quite normal for some reason.

"I'm Jives," he said, eyeing the hat on the flipping blue guy's head. Why did it only cover the very tips of his ears…?

"They called you Maggi," said Sportacus, confused.

"Well, that's my real name—but people call me Jives now..." he trailed off, trying to figure out why Sportacus seemed so odd. He composed himself, and changed the subject. "Who's that pink girl?"

"That is Stephanie," said Sportacus, pointing to the pink thing on the other side of the playground. She was sitting on a bench, staring at the ground.

"She looks like someone killed her puppy," said Jives bluntly.

"She's just bored. She always looks like that when she has nothing to do. You should introduce yourself to her."

Jives nodded, glancing at his ears one last time before he started walking towards her.

Something about her seemed different, too. It wasn't the pink, that was for sure—it was something else. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on. But this feeling was different than the one he got from Sportacus. He sat down next to her.

"You're Stephanie, right? The pink girl Sportacus told me about?" he asked. Stupid question. _Of course she's the pink girl! Are there any other pink people around here?!_

She nodded, and then asked, "You're name's Maggi?"

"Actually…they call me Jives now."

He grinned in such a way that would have made any fangirl swoon. Stephanie felt a blush coming on, so she put her head down to try to hide it. Jives raised an eyebrow.

What was _wrong _with her? She had never felt so odd in all her life.

"That's a nice name," she said stupidly.

"I like yours better," he replied. That grin of his widened, and her blush deepened.

Stephanie tried to manage a weak smile.

"Hey, listen…I was wondering if—"

"It's MINE!!" shouted Stingy from the other end of the playground.

Jives stopped mid-sentence and turned to look. Stingy and Trixie were fighting over a piece of sports candy—an apple.

No, Sportacus gave it to ME!" shouted Trixie.

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MI—"

Sportacus broke up the fight. He decided that if he waited, they would start beating each other up. He gave Stingy a piece of sports candy, and it was over. Jives turned back to Stephanie.

"Anyways, I was wondering—"

"HEY, MAGGI!" shouted Ziggy. "C'mere! I have some cool new moves to show you!"

Jives rolled his eyes at the use of his real name and sighed. Leave it to Ziggy to interrupt him when he was about to ask a girl out.

"Sorry, but I have to go. You understand, right?"

Stephanie nodded.

"Talk to you later, 'kay?" he called to her as he went over to see what Ziggy wanted to show him.

Stephanie turned her head, breathless. What _was _that odd feeling in her stomach?

She didn't know, but she had a feeling that Robbie had something to do with it.

------------------------------------------------

A/N: I tried different page breaks this time. I hope they show up, because the story will get confusing later if scenes switch abruptly.

Things are a bit confusing this chapter, because I brought in a character that wasn't there when Stephanie and Sportacus came to town. So I had to make a lot of things up. But I left everything else about him intact. Maggi left town not long before Stephanie arrived, but nobody knows why, and he came back to town just now with a new nickname. He has a secret, and Pixel suspects something.

Maggi's "odd feeling" he has when he sees Sportacus's ears is just the feeling that Sportacus isn't quite human. And he's quite right—Sportacus is an elf.

Trixie and Stingy often go back and forth like this, so it's only natural that they'd break into an argument right when Maggi is about so ask Stephanie something.

Ziggy is just a little kid, so he doesn't know not to interrupt people like that.

Stephanie's "odd feeling" is—you guessed it—love. She's never felt this way about anyone before, so she's confused, and blames it on Robbie, who doesn't even show up this chapter. She's kind of clueless.

Robbie doesn't show up this chapter because this chapter is supposed to focus on Stephanie and Jives. The spobbie will come in the next couple of chapters—it's hard to write about two pairings at once, and it's even harder to write about three, which is why I never put in any romance between Pixel and Maggi like I had planned. There was supposed to be some sort of love triangle there. Instead, I've decided to write a separate GoggixMaggi slash fic during my spare time. Fanart for both this story and my upcoming fic would be very much appreciated.

I guess I'm taking a leaf out of KrysSaiyan's book by writing such a long AN. Oh, well…

Chapter Three will be posted as soon as I don't have writer's block. As always, Read and Review!


End file.
